Quiero sobrevivir, por favor
by Assassin Gato
Summary: Wendy Wakefield una chica de tan solo 19 años que tendra que sobrevivir cinco noches en Freddy's y durante esas noches descubrirá secretos oscuros que ha estado ocultando el dueño de el restaurante ¿A que secretos se referira la autora? (la imagen de portada es de nicolethebluepony de Deviantart)
1. Chapter 1: Prologo

N/A: ¡Hola! Yo soy Asassin Gato y esta es una historia que escribí hace algún tiempo en una libreta, así que quise compartirla con ustedes y es de uno de mis juegos de terror preferido Five Nights at Freddy's y comencemos.

Summary: En cuestión de segundos aquel conejo purpura ya estaba en la puerta, Wendy quería cerrar aquella puerta, pero, su cerebro le impedía mover sus brazos.

Disclaimer: Five Nigths at Freddy's no me pertenece.

Nota: el nombre de la nueva guardia de seguridad es mío, pero mi apellido no es Wakefield.

Y aquí esta el prologo…

No tenia opción, Wendy Wakefield, una chica de 19 años había huido de casa por razones desconocidas, no tenia dinero para pagar lo necesario, su única opción era entrar a trabajar de guardia de seguridad en una pizzería para niños, pero, había algo oculto detrás de los rostros de aquellos animales mecánicos, antes de ir a Freddy's en la escuela estuvo escuchando de varios compañeros historias que para ella eran estúpidas, ¿Cómo podrían moverse esas cosas? Ella las veía de una manera normal, los amaba, amaba su espectáculo, aunque siempre fuese el mismo.

Al entrar a la hora acordada, sintió un escalofrió recorriendo su pálida piel de pies a cabeza, cuando volteo a ver aquellas almas de solido metal recordó lo que había vivido en su infancia, casi todos sus cumpleaños fueron aquí, en este lugar, una lagrima de nostalgia recorrió su mejilla hasta llegar al borde y caerse.

-Nada ha cambiado este lugar en absoluto…- dijo mientras se dirigía a la oficina, un lugar que ella no conocía.

Al llegar, noto que en la mesa había un aparato parecido a una Tablet, un ventilador en mal estado, una silla giratoria y al parecer había dos entradas a aquel lugar, se sentó y le hecho un vistazo al aparato.

-Supongo que son las cámaras- lo decía de una manera tan callada, luego, noto que también había un limite de batería, ya tenia el 96% cuando lo noto.

Dieron las 12:00 y nada, todo era aburrido para ella, hasta que sonó el teléfono, un tipo le dijo varias cosas, entre ellas le confirmo a Wendy que los animatronicos si se movían, no lo podía creer, y ya no sabia que hacer, solo quedarse y esperar. Espero y espero, dieron las 2:00 y por fin se había movido uno, era Bonnie el conejo purpura, lo malo era que no lo encontraba en ninguna cámara, busco y busco desesperadamente con esperanza de encontrarlo, pero nada, solo le quedaba una opción… la puerta, así que movió su mano lentamente hacia el apagador de la puerta del lado izquierdo y su impresión fue mas grande que el susto, ahí estaba… Wendy cerro la puerta lo mas rápido que pudo, estaba a punto de llorar, no sabia que hacer, su miedo se hacia cada vez mas grande y no lo podía controlar, no sabia como.

Pasaron horas así, con Bonnie jodiendo en la puerta a cada rato, en la cabeza de Wendy pasaban cosas inimaginables, imágenes horribles de ella muriendo en un traje de Freddy Fazbear, cada pensamiento, cada imagen le alteraba mas hasta el grado de querer explotar y ahí fue cuando la campana la salvo.

No lo podía creer, había pasado su primer noche, salió de un salto de aquella oficina y sonrió forzosamente, le había ganado al miedo y a la muerte, pero ella no sabia que el terror apenas comenzaba…

N/A: Fin del capitulo o prologo, no se si esta largo o corto así que ustedes critiquen y díganme si les gusto o no, no quiero dejar este fic solo, por favor ayúdenme con sus criticas, pero que no sean tan grotescas –Asassin Gato huye casi llorando-

PD: Buenas noches, días o tardes…


	2. Chapter 2: Y ¿La luz?

N/A: Assassin Gato llegó y con un nuevo capítulo del fic. Disfrutenlo, espero que les guste y si no, pos ni modo.

Summary: La chica estaba confundida, no entendía como pudo habérsele terminado la batería tan rápido, cuando se dio cuenta, un par de ojos color cyan se asomaban por aquella puerta, eran acompañados de la tonada de una caja de música.

Disclaimer: Five Nigths at Freddy's no pertenece, sólo me pertenece el OC.

Nota: Este capítulo puede contener escenas con sangre.

Capítulo 2: Y... ¿La luz?

La chica estaba realmente cansada, sin ganas de hacer algo por si misma, tubo que faltar al colegio para descansar, casi no sentia los ojos, así que durmió por toda la tarde, hasta que de nuevo la hora llegó para ella. Y es que le dolía admitir que ese lugar era una locura de noche, dolía mucho.

(11: 50 en Freddy's)

Wendy había llegado por fin a trabajar, entró con una sonrisa forzada a la pizzería, lucía normal (como siempre).  
>Pirate's Cove era la excepción, la cortina estaba abierta y se podían escuchar sollozos, pequeños y delicados sollozos que provenían de aquel zorro pirata llamado Foxy.<p>

-Nadie me quiere, no pertenezco a este lugar- su voz se escuchaba trizte, irritada, vieja y oxidada -¿Hay alguna razón por la cual tenga que quedarme en este espacio sin vida? Juro que no tube intención de morder a una niña-

-"¿Niña? ¿El fue el causante de la mordida del 87?"- se pregunto en su cabeza con un tono alarmado.  
>Pero, no había tiempo para preguntarse cosas fuera de lo común, lo que importaba es que tenia que estar en esa oficina en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Tubo que dar pasos acelerados para llegar por fin al lugar que se estaba familiarizando con Wendy.<br>Al entrar, notó algo extraño y es que al parecer aquél zorrito pirata la había seguido hasta la oficina, le sonrió como pudo, se podía entender que le desaba suerte y se fue demasiado rápido.

-¿Ok? Eso fue raro...- dijo la de castaño para irse a la silla y esperar a que dieran las 12:00 para comenzar con la locura de nuevo.

Y vaya que la espera fue un poco eterna, pero por fin había comenzado la segunda noche para Wendy. Como la noche anterior, Phone Guy llamó para felicitar a la chica que pasó. Sinceramente para ella le pareció irónico que volviera a llamar, pensó que había muerto o algo asi, pero no importaba, sólo importa sobrevivir y obtener el dinero.  
>¡Ja! Nueva advertencia para Wendy, si se quedaba sin luz iría a un mundo de dolor, sangre, cables y vigas, si... Dentro de un traje y oficialmente pagado por el mismísimo Freddy Fazbear, otra razón más para no quedarse sin batería. Pero eso no era todo, lo que también le llenaba la cabeza de cosas estúpidas eran las apariciones repetidas de Bonnie... Pero ahora no era solamente el, también la polluela Chica seguía el dulce y desquiciado juego de los animatronicos hombres, y es que era irritante que a cada rato llegarán a la puta puerta a joder, la desventaja de Wendy era que es muy distraída, pero los instintos le avisaban si alguien estaba cerca o no.<br>Ya eran las 4:30 y la noche parecía eterna, Wendy estaba tan nerviosa, sus manos lr temblaban como si estubiese en un lugar muy helado, parecía que se hiba a volver loca, no sabía que hacer, si llorar o salir corriendo gritando como puta, pero simplemente no podía, y es que en verdad necesitaba ese dinero, la necesidad, la maldita necesidad no la dejaba renunciar, en ese instante estaba pensando si hiba a morir o no, y no se percató de que la dulce polluela la estaba mirando desde la ventana impaciente por entrar y llevársela consigo para meterla en un traje junto con los demás. Ya estaba en la puerta a punto de entrar, mientras Wendy jugaba con la silla giratoria, hasta que por accidente se lanzó hacia la puerta donde se ubicaba Chica.

-Eh... Eh...- se puso nerviosa al sentir una respiración tan cálida en su cabeza, la casi adulta volteo hacia atras con nerviosismo y miedo de ver lo que se encontraba ahí.

Y tadan... Era Chica, estubo a punto de agarrar su cabeza para por fin terminar con el juego, pero, por suerte Wendy fue más rápida, se apartó lo más rápido que pudo y cerró la puerta de un sólo toque.  
>El momento fue muy tenso y aterrador para la guardia nocturna, en ese momento entendío que no nada más se trataba de un juego de supervivencia, también era de habilidad mental, tenía que pensar para que los animatronicos no la atrapen.<p>

Pasó un buen rato así y por fin dieron las 5:58, pero estaba en un momento de tensión absoluto, y es que la muy idiota se había gastado casi toda la batería, en total sólo quedaba 19% y los minutos faltantes eran como siglos eternos.

-5:59... Ya casi, sólo resiste poco y tu también maldita bateria- decía la guardia con nerviosismo y miedo.

Mala suerte, la batería se terminó. En eso, la de piel pálida dio un salto, no lo podía creer, pensaba que ya había ganado de nuevo, pero no fue así.

-Puta madre, ya vali madres...- Wendy maldecia con un tono de voz entre cortado, parecía que hiba a llorar, pero fue interrumpida por algo singular que ocurre cuando se te va la luz en esa pizzería, señoras y señores... Freddy Fazbear va a salir a dar su show.  
>Un par de ojos color cyan se asomaron por la puerta del lado izquierdo, eran acompañados por una tonada muy tetrica que provenía de una cajita de música, la famosa risa de Fazbear se hizo presente. Aquella figura famosa estubo a punto de entrar por la guardia, de no ser por que ya habían dado las 6:00. Freddy desapareció de la puerta y volvió a su sitio al igual que los demás, Wendy estubo a punto de celebrar, pero no podía, estaba en shock. Sólo se dirijio lentamente a la salida, con una sonrisa de psicópata miro a los animatronicos, en su cabeza pasaban miles de imagenes de cuando era su cumpleaños, todo era felicidad y alegría, pero ahora todo cambio por oscuridad y miedo, un profundo y repentino miedo.<p>

Fin del capítulo

N/A: ¿que tal les pareció? Espero que si les haya gustado, Assassin Gato se reporta para dejar este capítulo. 


	3. Chapter 3: Conociendo a los 5 niños

N/A: ¡Hey! Ya estoy aquí y con mi nuevo capítulo de "Quiero sobrevivir, por favor..."  
>Uhm... Esta vez sera más largo ya que de milagro se guardan los cambios que le haga al documento, así que empezemos.<p>Summary: La guardia sabía que no debía jugar, no era un juego su vida, pero si renunciaba aquella suma de dinero se le iría de las manos, sabía que era estúpido hacerlo.<p>

Disclaimer: FNaF no me pertenece, todo mundo sabe eso, ¡por dios!

Nota: puede contener malas palabras, sangre, muerte y puede ser abrumador una que otra vez.

Wendy no podía evitar tener visiones, ya eran parte de ella, no era por drogas, no era por alcohol, ni por golpes que haya tenido, era por el trauma y miedo, un profundo y doloroso miedo que no se apartaba de ella, siempre era acompañada de la sombra del terror.

Ya no podía más con ese maleficio desesperado de ideas y pensamientos de sangre y muerte. Estaba totalmente decaida, sus orbes cambiaron de café oscuro a negros, lo que literalmente la hacía parecer sin vida... Su piel estaba cada vez más pálida, su cabello era un horror, con tan sólo mirarlo se pensaría que había perdido totalmente la cordura, lo que ya era un hecho. Pero en el fondo seguía siendo la misma chica alegre y buena, sólo que ya no podía demostrarlo, sólo con una sonrisa casi sin vida demostraba lo duro que era ese trabajo de quedarse hasta que la hora del infieno termine.

También había averiguado varias cosas, entre ellas el caso de 5 niños desaparecidos en ese recinto, que al final terminaron hallandolos en los trajes de Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy. Pero una duda le pasaba por la cabeza.

-5 niños y fueron hallados en 4 animatronicos, entonces ¿Donde está el otro?- se pregunto mientras se trataba de verse lo más bien posible para ir directo a la escuela.

Tardó solamente unos minutos en "verse bien" y se fue lo más rápido posible. Al llegar noto las miradas de sus compañeros, algunas eran de lástima en cambio, otras eran de heroísmo, ni ella misma comprendía porque la miraban de esa manera, si supieran lo que es realmente estar en un lugar totalmente tétrico y oscuro de noche, mientras los niños disfrutaban de la felicidad y belleza del día.

Al terminar las primeras 2 clases, su amigo Drake llegó de imprevisto. Drake es un chico de 20 años, cabello negro azabache, orbes azul como el cielo, piel media pálida y su estatura es considerable.

-Hola Wen...- vio la mirada fría y desconsiderada de la chica, solamente pudo sentir un profundo dolor por dentro al ver a su mejor amiga en ese estado.

-No preguntes, no pasó nada y deja de mirarme de esa pinche forma- la castaña le vio totalmente irritada.

-Sabes, a mi no me engañas ¿Es por tu trabajo?- el chico la miro a los ojos, sabía lo que le estaba pasando.

-Nah... A quien engañó, tienes razón, no sabes todo lo que he pasado, ese lugar es un...-

-Un infierno-

-Si ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Yo estube trabajando de guardia nocturno, de verdad te creo, todo el terror término arruinando mi mente, pero pude superarlo-

-Ehm...- la chica se quedo sin palabra alguna, no sabía que decir, sólo se retiró del salón y fue a la enfermería.

/En la enfermería/

-Bien señorita Wakefield, tendrá que irse a su casa, supongo que el estrés le alteró su funcionamiento normal del cerebro, puede irse-

-Gracias...- la joven no tardó en agarrar sus cosas e irse a la puerta.

Llegó a su casa, que de hecho era un departamento, y sólo pensó en su vida, desde la primer noche en Freddy Fazbear Pizza había cambiado totalmente su forma de ser, no sabía ya lo que en verdad era la vida. Pensó en renunciar, pero, la guardia sabía que no debía jugar, no era un juego su vida, si renunciaba aquella suma de dinero se le iría de las manos, sabía que era estúpido hacerlo.

Pensó en varias maneras de sobrevivir en Freddy's, la que más le atrajo era seguir el mismo juego de los 4 animatronicos, pero, no debía, no podía hacerlo, sabía que si lo haría las probabilidades de salir victoriosa eran de entre 12% a 34%. Una cifra determinadamente baja, así que tubo que sacarse esa idea de la cabeza, nada concuerdaba con sobrevivir totalmente, sólo la vieja manera de los guardias, no pudo evitar sonreír de una manera delideradamente sicotica, no había manera de volver a ver la luz del día más que la mismísima vieja forma de guardia nocturno, lo cual no garantizaba su supervivencia total, claro, la tacañeria del dueño se reflejaba en el límite de la electricidad, no había elección, sólo la vieja forma la alejaría un poco del traje de Freddy.

La hora llegó, para Wendy era como si le rociaran con agua fría... No muy bueno, en ese momento sólo pensó en su objetivo, la anhelada noche 5.

/11:50 en Freddy Fazbear Pizza/

Por fin, la noche tres había llegado para Wendy, sabía muy bien que ahora serían no solamente 2 los que estarían rondando en la puerta, ahora los que se unirían al juego serían el famoso oso Freddy Fazbear y el zorro pirata Foxy. Sabía que esta noche no sería igual, sería todo lo contario a las anteriores.  
>Y... A su oficina como siempre, esperar la hora "0" para volver a empezar con el infierno, no tardó mucho en llegar esa hora.<br>Tampoco tardaron en empezar con su inútil "juego" de siempre, esta vez nada sería igual.

Genial, la 1:00 am y Foxy ya estaba en la puerta intentando inútilmente traspasarla, Chica a cada rato cambiaba de cuarto, cada vez más rápido y más cerca de The Oficine.  
>Bonnie no se quedaba atrás, el esperaba a que Foxy se fuera de nuevo a Pirate Cove para intentar molestar a la guardia nocturna y Freddy, aquel oso no se movía mucho, de hecho, parecía que le dejaba el trabajo a los otros 3, solamente se movía para voltear a ver la cámara con una mirada totalmente sombría.<p>

Pasaron a ser las 2:00 am, todo seguía su curso, animatronicos en la puerta dispuestos a meterla en un traje, pero, algo extraño paso, al revizar las cámaras, había algo extraño y es que juraba que en la cámara de un pasillo había visto un cartel de Freddy, pero, cambió por otro, este era de al parecer Freddy de una tonalidad diferente de su traje y no tenía ojos. Pero la sorpresa fue que al quitar la cámara vio lo que parese ser Freddy de color dorado. Bomb... La bomba estalló, la respuesta del quinto niño estaba enfrente de ella, penso que era irreal, pero no fue así y lo comprobo con la mirada que recibía del oso, no era diferente de los otros 4.

Trató de atraparla, pero no lo logró, ella fue más rápida, no pensó en otra más que salir de The Oficine e ir directamente a los lugares donde no se veía que hiban a venir los demás... Al baño.

Sólo se escuchaban pasos fuertes en los pasillos y uno que otro murmullo, en ese entonces se escuchó un silencio abrumador, Wendy decidio salir de los baños e ir a su lugar de trabajo, ahí tenía algunas cosas vitales para ella, como su celular, comida, jugó y cosas para entretenerse un rato.  
>Se fue al lugar morbido y no había nada, se había ido la alma de metal puro y de color dorado. No dudo en revizar de nuevo las cámaras y su sorpresa fue aún más fuerte, Freddy ya no estaba en el Backstage. Pasó y paso a otra cámara y nada, sólo gastaba la energía que ya hiba al 78% apenas y ya eran las 3:00 am, sólo pensó en una cosa, la puerta, prendió de instinto la luz y si, no estaba equivocada, el oso castaño estaba ahí mirándola de una manera enfermiza y masoquista, sólo ella podía mirar a través de sus ojos y se veía un dolor inmenso en aquella alma fría, se entendía el dolor, quedarse siempre en el mismo lugar a tocar las mismas y estúpidas canciones de hace mucho tiempo dolía y más si no se podían mover como antes...<p>

Sólo ella podía averiguar de que se trataba ese dolor, sabía que no nadamas era eso, era otra cosa... Algo profundamente escondido entre varios secretos más de la pizzería.

¡Fin del capítulo 3!

N/A: ¿Que tal les pareció? Por fa, déjenme reviews, me ayudarían mucho.


	4. Chapter 4: Jeremy y La mordida del 87

N/A: ¡Yay! Más de 200 visitas, gracias a los que leen mi fic, los que no tienen cuenta y también lo leen y a los que dejan reviews, me encanta que ya esté tomando un poquito más de fama mi fic, esta vez trataré de hacerlo un poco más largo, pobre de mi OC, pero tiene que resistir, por cierto, lo del porque se comportan asi lo dejaré para el próximo capítulo, este tratará de algo más.

Summary: Se estaba preparando el plato fuerte, y es que ya se había descubierto un secreto, la mordida del 87. Wendy sabía que alguien casi muere por un accidente que ocurrió con Foxy.

Disclaimer: Five Nigths at Freddy's no me pertenece y nunca me pertenecera (desgraciadamente) sólo mi OC.

Nota: puede contener malas palabras, sangre, escenas explícitas y un poco de cosas abrumadoras.

Una cajita de secretos había sido abierta accidentalmente, un documento archivado con seguridad en un cajón y es que mientras Wendy permanecía con las puertas cerradas, ya que aquel oso seguía intentando pasar sin éxito. Encontró otra grabación, al parecer esta tenía contenido que podría perjudicar al dueño del restaurante, contenía un sello que decía "Confidencial" nah... Ella no le hizo ni caso al sello y la abrió ¿Que contenía? Averigualo...  
>Grabación/

-Mi nombre es Jeremy Fitzgerald, supongo que te has preguntado lo que ocurre en este infierno ¿Verdad? Supongo que eso no importa ahora- Wendy se sintió confundida, pensó que en ese momento diría algo sobre las desapariciones, pero bueno, que se le haria- Ehm... Me concentrare en explicarte a detalle sobre este incidente, me estoy arriesgando a tener una confrontación sobre problemas legales, pero seré sincero... Me vale un remerendo cacahuate lo que vaya a ocurrir, pero la policía, los medios de comunicación y las personas tienen que saber esto, el maldito dueño les pagó a los padres de esa niña para que no demandarán al restaurante ¿De que niña hablo? Ya verás...

Un verano del 87 me pidieron de favor que trabajará en el día, si... Yo también fui guardia nocturno ahí, ese lugar es realmente enorme- La chica escucho atenta aquella aclamación, para ella este lugar esta muy reducido, tal vez hubo más cosas antes- pero en verdad no importa y no quiero explicar a detalle lo que viví. Como siempre, entre a trabajar en mi nuevo turno por ese día, entre y trate de estar cerca del escenario para que no pasara algo con esos animatronicos.  
>Como siempre, Freddy sale a hacer su show, todos los niños le aplauden y brincotean al verlo, terminando del show Freddy llama a Foxy para hacer ese espectáculo aburrido de siempre, lo cual me sorprende que los niños no se aburran en oír la misma historia una y otra vez, uhm... Mientras Foxy hablaba, una niña se subió al escenario, trate de detenerla, pero no pude, debo admitir que en ese momento sentí un escalofrío recorriendo mi espalda, así que trate de hablar con la mamá, lo único que conseguí fue que la mamá me reclamará, genial... Padres irresponsables, en ese instante se escuchó a la niña insultar a Foxy, el posiblemente reaccionó y terminó mordiendo a la niña, sinceramente no culpó a Foxy por eso, pero lo que me molestó fue que el maldito cobarde del dueño le pagara a la familia dinero para que no lo demandarán, la niña terminó viviendo sin su lóbulo frontal y aún me pregunto como fue que sobrevivió...<br>Posiblemente quieras denunciarlo ahorita, pero con una simple mordida no conseguirás que se pudra totalmente, no te preocupes... Averiguare más secretos y los grabare en otra cinta para ti.

/Fin de la grabación/

Wendy quedó realmente sorprendida, todo le llegó como un balde de agua fría y en ese momento tenía ganas de saber más, claramente no se veía satisfecha con lo que había escuchado, quería más, quería saber el porque del comportamiento de los animatronicos, quería ayudarlos a dejar su rol de cosas tetricas de noche, quizá había algo más que estaba oculto en otro lugar, también podría ayudar el manual de los 4 robots, pero no había tiempo de buscar, había una noche que pasar y su vida dependía de ello.

La noche 3 pasaba lentamente, Freddy ya se había ido al Backstage, Foxy seguía inmóvil en Pirate Cove, los otros 2 que eran Bonnie y Chica cambiaban de habitación a cada rato. Si la joven bajaba por unos minutos la tablet y la volvía a utilizar Bonnie ya estaba en el pasillo o si no, en la puerta, Chica era constante al cambiar de habitación, era muy rápida y precisa en sus movimientos.  
>Aquel zorro solamente se movía cada que la cámara dejaba de apuntarle, por suerte, Wendy era más veloz, cerró la puerta y se oyó un estruendoso golpe, ese zorro ya quería derribar la maldita puerta, cada golpe era más fuerte ocasionandole a la joven un dolor de cabeza inmenso, trato de taparse los oídos con las manos evitando oír aquellos golpes, hasta que se fue. Revisó la energía y tenía 56% y eran ya 4:30.<p>

Debía sobrevivir, ella sabía que tenía que hacerlo o estaría condenada a morir de una manera realmente indeseable, sólo hora y media y terminaría su turno, pero su cordura andaba por los suelos, no daba ni siquiera el gusto de una sonrisa sin ese toque tétrico, pero ya no podía evitarlo, decir cosas fuera de lo común se había vuelto su refugio sin tener que mostrar el miedo que tenía ya dentro de su ser atormentandole día a día.  
>Pero ella era fuerte y lo decía para si misma.<p>

-Yo soy fuerte, yo podré pasar esta noche, no importa si mi cordura anda por los suelos, podre salir de aquí...- se repetía así misma para tratar de ser más fuerte, no quería parecer una cobarde, además, debía averiguar mas sobre el lugar sin imporatar el costo.

Ya eran las 5:00 am, Bonnie usaba su estrategia de siempre, si no estaba en el pasillo estaba en la puerta, si no estaba en la puerta estaba por la cámara que estaba cerca de la puerta. De Chica se tenía que cuidar tambien, porque cuando se pone en la ventana y la puerta no cierra significa que es posible que ya no haya solución.  
>Genial, ya casi termina el turno de Wendy y Foxy sigue con su necedad de traspasar la puerta, pero en ningún momento pudo hacerlo, eso era increible, su tercera noche ya casi terminada... No quedaba tiempo, sólo sobraba energía y lo demás a la mierda, no sabía si hacia bien en revelar la mordida, al parecer nadie sabía eso, sólo el propio Jeremy, el dueño y ahora ella, no quería tener problemas con nadie y menos con alguien tan tacaño como el dueño, era estúpido y suicida.<br>6:00 am, el reloj sonó y todos volvieron a su lugar, Wendy dejó de cubrirse con sus manos y salió completamente temblorosa del lugar, al ver a los animatronicos ya en su lugar, se acercó lentamente a Freddy.

-¡Hey! Que buen susto me dieron, pero, sería más genial mi estadía aquí si ninguno de ustedes se mueve- la humana se dirigió a Freddy con furia intensa, lo miro fijamente a los ojos y pudo ver un aura totalmente negra.

Sólo tomó unos segundos para que se apartara del oso castaño, volvió a fijarse en su destino, la puerta... De prontp, presintio que alguien más la estaba viendo, sorprendida volteó a donde se encontraba Freddy y su sorpresa fue que la estaba viendo de pies a cabeza, como si examinará algo, decidió dejar para después los reclamos y mejor se dedicó a llevar muy bien escondido el documento y la otra grabación, debía asegurarse que nadie sospechara de ella. Al llegar a su departamento decidió echarle un vistazo a ese documento, no fue a la escuela solamente por eso, quería saber más, para ello abrió el sobre con cuidado tratando de no maltratarlo, cuando terminó de abrirlo se llevó la sorpresa más grande que le hayan causado. Una foto de la victina, estaba tan asqueada, la sangre fluyendo de la cabeza como un río, el gran charco de sangre alrededor, su parte del lóbulo frontal estaba totalmente destrozada, mostraba una historia realmente tetrica, los testigos e incluso aparecía la versión de Jeremy, no se imagino en el problema que se había metido, pero la curiosidad, la maldita y perra curiosidad la traiciono, ya no había nada que hacer, no podía abandonar esto, ya no podía hacerlo.

Revisó y sólo encontraba más dudas y preguntas que responder, nada, no sirvió de nada haberse robado documentos, tal vez sólo serviria para algo... ¡Para que su vida se vaya a la mierda en una prisión!  
>Claro, tenía que hacerle caso a su maldito instinto, de nuevo la había traicionado y esta vez se metió en un problema más grande, sólo tenía una oportunidad de nuevo, tenía que devolver el archivo, la grabación era su única salvación, esta noche tenía que pasarla sin ningún inconveniente.<br>La hora llegó como siempre, era hora de volver al infierno y no espero mas, empaco sus cosas que serían necesarias, caminó directamente al restaurante y al entrar se topó con quien menos se lo esperaba

¡Fin del capítulo!

N/A: ¿Que tal les pareció? Espero que les guste, tal vez suba otro fic, pero no sería de Five Nigths at Freddy's.

PD: Déjenme reviews, me ayudarían mucho a seguir con esta historia, no hay que dejarla así c:


	5. Chapter 5: Mike Schmidt, el ex guardia

,N/A: ¡Yay! 397 vistos, 6 reviews, 4 favoritos y en tan sólo 4 capítulos, de verdad les agradezco mucho, no pensé que llegaría a este grado, ahora a responder reviews atrasados y nuevos xD pinkierose230502: gracias, a mi también me interesan tus historias, perdón por apenas responder el review :c

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: ¿enserio te parese interesante? Hum... *grita como fan loca* ¡gracias! A mi también me parecen interesantes tus fics :3

pinkierose230502: debe sufrir, es su destino mundial mente (?)

Guest: podría hacerlo, pero lamentablemente así es lo que varios dicen, pero veré que puedo hacer para cambiar un poquito la historia.

Estefy Tsukino: me alegra que te guste, a mi también me encanta tu fic "Mi bella pirata" bueno, aquí esta la nueva actualización.

Summary: No sabía lo que hacia, ni mucho menos lo que pensaba, ahí estaba Mike Schmidt el anterior guardia a ella, la estaba ayudando a escapar de las garras de Freddy y los demás, como podría sobrevivir aquella noche oscura, esa respuesta estaba en ella.

Disclaimer: FNaF no me pertenece, le pertenece a Scott, no me pueden demandar ni hacer nada porque soy intocable (?)

Nota: puede contener malas palabras, sangre, escenas explícitas y un poco de cosas abrumadoras.  
>*********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********<p>

Wendy lo vio enseguida, aquella figura que estaba en una mesa tenía una mirada un poco abrumada, tenía la mirada pérdida en el trío de locos que atacan cada vez más seguido, la joven se le acerco enseguida y tratando de aligerar un poco el ambiente se decidió en hablarle.

-¡Hola!- sólo se le había ocurrido decirle eso, con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa le pregunto -¿tu te llamas...?- extendiendole ligeramente el brazo intentaba ser amigable.

-Soy Mike Schmidt... Espero al nuevo guardia nocturno- Mike le correspondió el agarre y la vio con ligera extrañesa -¿que haces aquí tan noche?-

-Bien, pues yo soy la guardia nocturna- miró disimuladamente el piso intentando perder el tiempo.

-Vaya... Esperaba algo más, pero creo que el dueño esta muy urgido para que cuiden esas chatarras, sin ofender... Ah y ¿cuál es tu nombre?- el ex guardia le dio una pequeña palmadita en la espalda.

-No me ofendi y mi nombre es Wendy- volteo a ver la hora en su reloj tratando de decirle a Mike que debía estar en The Officine.

-Entiendo, vamos o estas cosas la tendrán fácil contra ti o posiblemente los 2- no perdieron más tiempo y a pasos veloces llegaron al lugar.

Wendy esperaba-como siempre- a que Phone Guy hiciera su típico llamado de siempre, mientras Mike la miraba con lastima aquella chica que con esfuerzo había llegado a la noche 4.

-Lo se, luzco horrible- se lamentaba la joven mientras revisaba las cámaras.

-No te preocupes... Todos los que entran aquí terminan en terapia de recuperación mental o simplemente muertos- Mike sonrió indicandole a Wendy que la hora empezó.

-Supongo, pero...- fue interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono.

(Ding, ding, ding, ding)

Como siempre, Phone Guy hablando, esta vez se oía preocupado, en momentos como este Wendy solamente escuchaba lo que decía y después, al parecer se escuchaba la cajita de musica y luego se escuchó una estática realmente horrible y ensordecedora... Phone Guy llegó a su temible final, la joven tenía abierta totalmete la boca y Mike solamente cruzó los brazos.

-¿L-lo mataron?- estaba realmente sorprendida y confundida.

-Eso es obvio... Siguen poniendo la misma grabación después de todo- suspiro con cansancio.

-¿La misma que?, ¿tu ya lo sabías?- se escuchaba quebrada su voz y sólo tenía su mirada en la Tablet.

-No voy a responder eso... Será mejor que nos ocupemos en sobrevivir esta noche- sólo dijo eso, no quería responder más preguntas, estaba harto de ellas.

Wendy tubo la necesidad de hacerle caso, ni siquiera volteó a verlo, estaba muy molesta... Pero la hora había llegado, ahora si era definitivo que Fazbear se iba a mover, no dejaría que la guardia escapara, lo hizo con Mike, no cometeria el mismo error con Wendy. Bien, era hora de comenzar la noche, que más con el pirata Foxy molestando a cada rato con sus toquidos.

-Marineros, no van a escapar esta vez- se le veía decidido en entrar, claro, ninguno de los dos lo dejarían.

-¡Vete a la mierda!- gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, ella no quería ir a parar a un traje.

El zorro se fue a Pirate Cove, y de nuevo sintió que la estaban vigilando, con su mano temblorosa se dirigió al apagador de la puerta del lado izquierdo, encendió la luz y ahí estaba Chica sonriendo cínicamente, cerró la puerta con rapidez, esta noche no sería igual que las otras... Y en eso se escuchó una risa tenebrosa, el adulto decidió revizar las cámaras y ninguno de los 3 animatronicos de The Backstage estaban a la vista de las cámaras, obviamente Chica estaba en la puerta, pero ¿Bonnie y Freddy?, ni idea de donde podrán estar, sólo quedaba la puerta del lado derecho, encendió el apagador y ahí estaba Bonnie, pero ninguna señal del oso, quizá este en el pasillo, pero no era momento de especulaciones, así que miro cuanto quedaba de energía y nuevamente le recorrió escalofríos en la espalda, 24% y eran las 4:50 am... Estaba realmente mal la situación, Mike y Wendy se miraron y con una sonrisa nerviosa parecía que decían "nuestro final ha llegado", pero gueron interrumpidos por un gemido que provenía de la puerta del lado derecho...

-Los atrapamos guardias nocturnos...-  
>**********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********<p>

N/A: ¿que les pareció?, lamentó si tarde demaciado, asuntos navideños al parecer e.e Pero aquí les traigo el capítulo 5 de mi historia, ehm... Como es Nochebuena, porque no se pasan por mi One-shot de hace como una semana... Por cierto, también tengo otro fic, es un crossover de FNaF y MLP, se llama "Five Nights at Rainbow Factory", traeré en unos días el capítulo 2 de ese fic y también otro One-shot de año nuevo. Y disculpen la mala ortografía, bueno, que tengan una feliz nochebuena y que se la pasen bien en esta navidad c:  
> <p>


	6. Chapter 6: Muerte y sangre

N/A: Assassin Gato vuelve de las profundidades de Fanfiction para dejar otro capítulo de este fic qya lleva 400 vistos, 8 reviews, 4 favoritos y 4 en alertas ¡Gracias!  
>Responderé reviews.<p>pinkierose230502: no, no será el final...<br>Muy bien, al fic.

Summary: No lo podía creer la chica, en tan sólo unas horas de haberlo conocido y ya estaba muerto, sólo por salvar su patética vida, por su culpa Mike murió.

Disclaimer: FNaF no me pertenece, bah...

Advertencia: malas palabras, sangre y muerte de un personaje.  
>*********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********<p>

Ya estaban artos los 2, todo se iría a la coladera en unos cuantos minutos, la energía estaba muy baja, los animatronicos seguían su rol, si, definitivamente era hora del final, Fazbear y Bonnie se encontraban en la puerta del lado derecho, esperando la falta de energía para atacar, Chica se había ido a los baños a molestar con su cara la cámara, los 2 guardias estaban realmente asustados, sin ganas de moverse, ya faltaba poco para la falta de energía, Wendy no quería que así fuese su final, Mike miraba nostálgico el cartel donde se encontraban los animatronicos, y ahí fue donde noto el botón de la nariz del oso, nunca antes había visto ese botón, decidió apretarlo y ver que pasaba, pero nada... Wendy rodó sus ojos en señal de aburrimiento, antes de la falta ía le hecho un vistazo a las cámaras, noto algo raro, en el pasillo del cartel de Freddy... Ese cartel fue cambiado por uno de un Freddy color dorado pero sin ojos, Mike trago saliva al ver esa figura asomarse por la puerta, sacudió a la joven con brusquedad, su reacción fue de molestia.

-¿Que rayos quieres?- la chica dejó de ver las cámaras para ponerle más atención a Mike, el le señaló algo que estaba atrás de la guardia.

La joven volteo y casi pega un grito al cielo, vio un Freddy de color dorado tirado como su fuese un cadáver, no tenía ojos, Wendy pateo el traje en un intento desesperado de que no la atacaran, el traje chocó con la pared del pasillo y al ver esto, la guardia cerró la puerta de metal con velocidad y parpadeo por instinto.

-¿Que acabas de hacer?, la energía estúpida niña, la energía...- Mike gruño desesperado, intentando que la joven le hiciera caso, pero nada.

En un 2 por 3 la energía se fue, las puertas se alzaron, revelando en unos pocos minutos de nuevo esos ojos color azul siendo acompañados por una sonrisa tetrica y de nuevo esa caja de musica sonó, ya era tarde para los 2.

-¡Corre!- grito la guardia, sacando a Mike de la camisa -vamos por aquí...-

Los dos se fueron por el lado izquierdo revelando la figura del traje de Golden Freddy en la oscuridad, vacío totalmente, pero aún así se podía mover como si fuese uno de esos 4 animatronicos, los dos pegaron un grito y salieron corriendo del pasillo, llegando a The Dinning Área donde estaban el conejo y la polluela.

-No hagas ruido- murmuró Wendy, el joven adulto asintió dándose cuenta de la situación.

Los 2 caminaron lentamente sin hacer ruido, estaban a punto de llegar a la salida de The Dinning Área, hasta que Mike se tropezó con algo de pizza tirada en el suelo proveniente de Chica quien sonrió con malicia al ver que habían caído en la trampa.

-¡Feliz día de los inocentes!- exclamó la polluela al ver la mirada irritada de Wendy y la ira pura irradiada en el rostro de Mike.

-Es hora de que resivan su regalo adelantado de año nuevo- dijo Bonnie con una sonrisa macabra.

"Joder..."

Pensaron los dos, no quedaba de otra, alguien debía salir corriendo y el otro tenía que sacrificarse, Mike lo pensó por un segundo y decidió que la joven debía vivir, el ya estaba más crecido que ella, por eso precisamente...

Mike empujó a Wendy fuera de ahí, ella cayó en el pasillo y el adulto fue llevado de los 2 brazos hasta la sala más escalofriante del lugar, donde yacían los endoesqueletos y trajes de los animatronicos, la guardia los siguió sigilosamente hasta que llegaron, se asomó por la puerta cuidando de que no la descubrieran, los 5 animatronicos [Golden Freddy también cuenta] estaban ahí intentando meter al ex guardia al traje vacío de Fazbear, el adulto chillaba con dolor, lágrimas le fueron arrebatadas al meterlo a la fuerza, sangre le corría por las heridas profundas que tenía, le rasgaban con dureza la piel de su rostro, en muy poco tiempo un charco de sangre se formo, Mike tenía la respiración muy baja, parecía que ni respiraba, lágrimas de dolor puro salían de sus ojos, ya no podía moverse, su rostro fue desfigurado... Pero seguia vivo, no por mucho, pero seguía así, Wendy se sintió culpable, su mirada era de horror, los animatronicos habían terminado su trabajo, salieron inmediatamente a buscar a la otra, según ellos se encontraba en la oficina posiblemente, la joven castaña se ocultó entre la oscuridad del pasillo sin hacer ruido alguno, cuando los 5 ya se encontraban lejos, ella decidió entrar a ver a Mike, quien ya se encontraba en sus últimos momentos.

-Mike, no me dejes, yo no podré sola- la voz era de arrepentimiento repentino -vamos, vas a estar bien...-

-No... Lo... Creo... Hazme un favor...- dijo con dificultad para hablar -Sobrevive esta noche y las que vienen... Revela el secreto de esta pizzería... Y... - No terminó de decir su última frase, su mano cayó al suelo totalmente frío.

No lo podía creer la chica, en tan sólo unas horas de haberlo conocido y ya estaba muerto, sólo por salvar su patética vida, por su culpa Mike murió.  
>Se regocijo en el suelo, implorando que no quería que pasará nada, lágrimas le salieron de los ojos, la campana sonó... Una victoria tan amarga y triste, no quiso levantarse del suelo y dejar el cadáver de Mike que estaba en el traje de Fazbear, sólo lo abrazo sintiéndose culpable por aquella víctima que no tenía nada que ver, nada en absoluto.<p>

El gerente llegó junto con el dueño, al ver que no había nadie en The Oficine, decidieron ir a Parts An Service y ahí vieron la escena, Wendy tenía sus ojos miel totalmente irritados y rojizos, gotas de agua cristalina caían del borde de sus mejillas, los hombres la retiraron del traje y sacaron el cuerpo sin vida del traje de Fazbear, llamaron a una ambulancia para llevárselo a la morgue, le pagaron a los paramédicos para que no hablaran del caso y amenazaron a Wendy de que no debía hablar o sería acusada del homicidio de Mike Schmidt, ella asintió de mala gana y se largo de Freddy Fazbear Pizza para ir a su departamento a llorar... Llorar por la muerte de Mike...  
>**********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********<p>

N/A: Mike murió T.T ¿como les pareció este capítulo?, ojala que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar reviews, me ayudan a seguir la historia, por cierto...  
>¡Feliz día de los inocentes! XD<p>


End file.
